sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
There You'll Be
| length = 3:40 | label = | writer = Diane Warren | producer = | prev_title = If My Heart Had Wings | prev_year = 2001 | next_title = Cry | next_year = 2002 }} "There You'll Be" is a love song by American country pop recording artist Faith Hill. It was first offered to Celine Dion, who reportedly turned it down.Celine Dion Turned Down "There You'll Be" - Stars Who Turned Down Hit Songs - Zimbio Written by Diane Warren, produced by Trevor Horn and Byron Gallimore, and arranged by David Campbell, it was released in May 2001 and was featured on the ''Pearl Harbor'' soundtrack. The song was also featured on Hill's greatest hits albums There You'll Be and The Hits. Upon its release, "There You'll Be" became Hill's highest-charting single in the United Kingdom and Ireland, reaching numbers three and four respectively. The song also topped the charts of Canada, Portugal and Sweden and became a top-ten hit in the United States and several European nations. The song's music video was directed by Michael Bay, who also directed Pearl Harbor. The video was set in the same time period as the film and drew many parallels. Chart performance Released in May 2001, "There You'll Be" reached a peak of number 10 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in July 2001 due to strong airplay. No commercial CD single was released because producers wanted to boost sales of the Pearl Harbor soundtrack, which forced the song to chart solely on airplay in the United States. The song also reached number 11 on the Billboard Country Singles Chart. The song was a big hit on the Adult Contemporary chart, staying at number one for 11 non-consecutive weeks. It was also popular in Canada, as it topped the singles chart in September and October 2001. "There You'll Be" is by far Faith Hill's biggest hit single in the UK to date, debuting and peaking at number three on the UK Singles Chart in June 2001 and spending 15 weeks inside the Top 75. On September 20, 2008, a contestant named Amy Connelly sang the song in her auditions of The X Factor.Kings Of Leon Rule U.K. Album, Singles Charts | Billboard Her performance renewed interest in the original Faith Hill rendition of the song, and the track re-entered the UK Singles Chart at number 10 the next week based purely on downloads, which gave the song an extra four weeks inside the Top 75. The song was nominated in 2002 for the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance, but lost out to "I'm Like a Bird" by singer Nelly Furtado. The song also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song, but also lost to Randy Newman's "If I Didn't Have You" from Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc.. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Cover versions *A cover of this song appears in Dance Dance Revolution Extreme. *Sarah Brightman covered the song in Italian, as "Sarai Qui" on her album Symphony and performed it in English during the Memorial Day Concert. *Mandopop diva A-mei covered the song and released it as "排山倒海" (Pai Shan Dao Hai) in Asia. *In 2008, Filipina pop singer Nina covered the song and released her version through her album Nina Sings the Hits of Diane Warren. *Swedish saxophonist Johan Stengård recorded an instrumental version for his album Cinema. *Lena Valaitis covered the song in German under the title "Ich lebe für den Augenblick" in 2002. *A remixed Eurodance cover version of the song was recorded for Dancemania SPEED 8 released in 2002. This version appeared in the Japanese arcade version of DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 7thMix and [[Dance Dance Revolution Extreme (2004 video game)|the North American version of Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME]]. * Mary Byrne covered the song in Week 5 of series seven of The X Factor. * Alexandra Burke and Russell Watson sang the song at The Royal British Legion Festival of Remembrance on November 10, 2012. * Julie Anne San Jose, a Filipina singer, made a cover of the song in 2011. * The 465 CT Transit driver, the Hamden, Connecticut-based Pop/New Age artist, performed an instrumental version during Newark Liberty International Airport's Arrivals Ceremony on September 30, 2013, featuring The Harrison High School Marching Band and The Bethel High School Chorus. His version are featured in his upcoming album, The Bridge, was scheduled to release on December 2013. *Sam Bailey covered the song for her 2014 album The Power of Love *Carolynne Poole performed the song when she was in the bottom 2 on the first live show of the ninth series of The X Factor. *Lorna Simpson performed the song when she was in the bottom 2 on the first live show of the tenth series of The X Factor. *Lauren Platt performed the song when she was in the bottom 2 in the semi final on eleventh series of The X Factor. In popular culture On June 1, 2001, the song was used in an episode of Top of the Pops. References External links * Category:2001 singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:2001 songs Category:Disney songs Category:Faith Hill songs Category:Country ballads Category:Songs written by Diane Warren Category:Song recordings produced by Byron Gallimore Category:Pop ballads Category:Canadian Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Michael Bay Category:Songs in memory of deceased persons